Amanhã podemos não estar mais aqui
by Becky-Smyt
Summary: Olhou para ela, ensopada pela chuva, o seu vestido negro colado ao seu corpo. Tirou o seu casaco e colocouo sobre os seus ombros. Depois, sem lhe dar tempo de reagir, puxoua para um abraço.


**Nota: **2º lugar do 2º Challenge J/L do 3 vassouras.

**Amanhã podemos não estar mais aqui**

Antes de sair da carruagem, olhou para o céu. As nuvens escuras e carregadas davam um ambiente sombrio ao cemitério, tornando-o digno de uma historia de terror. A chuva prolongava-se há já três semanas, resistindo aos feitiços e orações dos bruxos que ansiavam por bom tempo. Apertou o casaco preto e pôs as suas mãos nos bolsos, tentando diminuir o frio. Mesmo sabendo que debaixo daquela chuva nem a magia impediria que se molhasse, gostava de ter trazido um guarda-chuva e uma roupa mais quente. Mas não havia tempo para isso.

Desceu da carruagem, os seus pés afundando-se alguns centímetros na camada escura que cobria o solo, consequência da chuva que os assombrava há tanto tempo. Sentiu a água e a lama entrarem-lhes pelos sapatos e ensoparem-lhe as meias, ao mesmo tempo que uma rajada forte de um vento frio e cortante quase o derrubava. Acenou ao thestral que o transportara, o único animal que aceitara trazê-lo, o único forte o suficiente para resistir sobre aquela chuva, por mais curta e inofensiva que fosse a viagem.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo negro, tentando ignorar a chuva, e caminhou para o portão negro que se erguia imponente à sua frente e que ele já conhecia bem, após tantas visitas. Agarrou as suas grades com ambas as mãos e respirou fundo, preparando-se para o que ia encontrar. Jurara a si mesmo que não voltaria a entrar naquele lugar e agora via-se obrigado a quebrar com o seu juramento. Não podia deixá-la sozinha numa altura daquelas.

Assim que entrou, surpreendeu-se com o súbito aumento do sitio, desde a sua ultima visita, quando a chuva ainda nem começara. Tinha sido alargado magicamente e o número de sepulturas triplicara. Já tendo estado na frente de uma batalha, podia imaginar a quantidade de corpos que chegavam diariamente. Uma das muitas tristezas dos tempos que viviam. E se antes aquele cemitério já era assustador, com a chuva piorava. Tentou esquecer aquele lodo pegajoso que ora o fazia afundar-se, ora o fazia escorregar, e concentrou-se em manter-se de pé e em achá-la. A sua última missão acabou por mostrar-se bastante fácil, a comparar com a primeira. Após escorregar mais uma vez e cair no chão, sobre a lama, ergueu o rosto e viu-a alguns metros à sua frente, ereta sobre a chuva.

Lily vestia apenas um vestido negro, bastante fino e completamente encharcado. O seu cabelo colava-se à sua cara, embora às vezes fosse empurrado para trás pelo vento furioso. Os seus olhos verdes estavam agora vermelhos e inchados e as suas lágrimas, tal como a chuva infernal com que eles se tinham habituado a viver, pareciam começar a fazer parte do seu rosto, não tencionando abandoná-lo. Os seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o seu peito e olhava para a sepultura à sua frente, onde uma rosa branca fora deixada e agora tentava resistir à corrente. Não parecia ter notado a sua presença.

Devagar e silenciosamente para não a assustar, aproximou-se. Agora estava perto o suficiente para conseguir ler a inscrição gravada na laje que, tendo sido instalada recentemente, ainda não estava coberta de lama. Chamou-a, alto para que ela o pudesse ouvir mesmo com o barulho que a chuva fazia ao bater no chão e nas lajes de pedra. Avançou por trás dela, não obtendo qualquer reação, qualquer resposta. Com um suspiro, colocou-se por fim ao seu lado, de modo a poder ver-lhe o rosto.

Potter- Sem desviar os olhos da rosa, Lily sussurrou o seu nome. A sua voz soava triste e zangada e transparecia facilmente o seu cansaço. Colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela, tentando ganhar tempo para achar as palavras certas. Como poderia convencê-la se ele nem conseguia convencer-se a si próprio de que aquilo era a coisa certa a fazer? Estavam em guerra, talvez a coisa certa a ser feita, não pudesse ser a mais correcta.

Não devias ter vindo. Todos sabemos que ela era tua amiga, mas não devia ter vindo aqui. Eles podiam ter preparado alguma emboscada. E esta chuva fica a cada dia mais perigosa…- Novamente, não obteve qualquer resposta e portanto resolveu continuar. – Lily, nós todos adorávamos a Kayley, praticamente vivemos com ela durante sete anos. Guardamos boas memórias dos dias que passámos com ela…Mas você tem de superar isto. Não temos tempo para chorar por eles. Eu sei que custa, mas vais ver que em breve as coisas são ficar melhores…

Desta vez, obteve como resposta uma baixa exclamação de revolta, seguida de um revirar de olhos. Depois apenas lágrimas novamente. Perante aquela reação, Tiago resolveu ficar calado e esperar que ela falasse. Observou a ruiva soltar um soluço seguido de um lamurio, quando a rosa acabou por ser levada junto com a lama e a chuva, afundando-se naquele lodo escuro. Tal como esperava, conhecendo-a tão bem, aquilo foi suficiente para ela explodir por fim. De um momento para outro a sua expressão mudou de angustiada para furiosa e agora a sua revolta estava espelhada no seu olhar.

Olha à tua volta! Não percebe que já não está em Hogwarts? Aqui fora as coisas são diferentes. Aqui não há casas, não há marotos. É cada um por si. – Ela fez uma pausa, respirando fundo, as lágrimas ainda caindo pelo seu rosto branco. Quando voltou a falar a sua voz falhou-lhe e ele teve de se aproximar mais um pouco dela para conseguir ouvir.- Não há tempo? Não há tempo para chorar os mortos? Quando eu me juntar a eles também vai ser assim?- Tiago franziu as sobrancelhas perante aquela sugestão, mas deixou que ela continuasse- Eu sei que vou partilhar este cemitério com todos eles mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não estou cega, sei avaliar as minhas possibilidades. Achas que, quando ele me capturar (e ambos sabemos que ele vai) vai apenas extrair-me algumas informações e deixar-me ir? Não me parece. A minha sepultura vai estar ali, ao lado da dela, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Tiago arregalou os olhos de espanto. Então era isso? Todas aquelas semanas em que ela se tinha arrastado pelos corredores da escola, séria e impenetrável, todas aquelas noites sem dormir no salão comunal, que ela passava junto à janela a olhar as estrelas… Era medo. Claro que ele também sentia receio pelo que podia acontecer. Como podia não sentir depois de ver o que aquela criatura fizera com tantos amigos e colegas seus? Mas com ela era diferente. Lily parecia simplesmente ter perdido a esperança.

Com um suspiro, decidiu o que fazer a seguir. Olhou para ela, ensopada pela chuva, o seu vestido negro colado ao seu corpo. Os seus braços estavam cruzados sobre ao seu peito e o seu cabelo caia-lhe sobre o rosto, dando-lhe um ar indefeso. Sem pensar duas vezes, tirou o seu casaco e colocou-o sobre os ombros dela. Também estava molhado, mas sempre era alguma coisa. Colocou ambas as mãos nos seus ombros e sem lhe dar tempo de reagir, puxou-a para um abraço.

Lily.- Ela ergueu o rosto finalmente e os seus olhos inchados olharam-no com desespero. Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos dela. Talvez pudesse ajudá-la. Talvez pudesse faze-la acreditar de novo. Bastava escolher as palavras certas. Separando-se do abraço, passou um braço pelos seus ombros e encaminhou-a até um telheiro erguido junto a uma das lajes, provavelmente improvisado durante um funeral. - Se de alguma forma isto te puder ajudar, fica sabendo que de bom grado partilharia o meu caixão contigo. Em qualquer altura.

Com satisfação, notou um pequeno sorriso surgir no canto dos seus lábios. A sua angustia era visível a qualquer um que a olhasse, mas aquele sorriso trazia agora alguma réstia de felicidade ao seu rosto cansado da guerra, cansado de lutar. Por necessidade de conforto talvez, Lily levou a sua mão à dele. Tiago apressou-se a entrelaçar os seus dedos aos dela. Não podia deixá-la partir agora que finalmente a conseguira trazer para si. Deixou que a cabeça dela repousasse no seu ombro e por muito tempo ficaram em silêncio, apenas olhando o cenário pavoroso, à frente deles. A chuva caía violentamente sobre as campas e a lama cobria as lajes brancas, manchando-as. O lodo escuro cobria todo o cemitério dando-lhe um aspecto ainda mais assustador. O céu estava escuro, parecendo ir cair sobre as suas cabeças a qualquer momento.

Potter – Lily chamou, desta vez com um certo tom de divertimento na voz. O máximo que conseguiria expressar. Ele olhou para ela, sentido a sua respiração contra a dele, o seu rosto tão próximo ao seu. - Sem querer ofender, não gosto muito da ideia de partilhar um cubículo apertado de menos de meio metro com uma criatura insuportável de cabelo desarrumado. Ainda mais passar toda a eternidade encostada nela.

Lily passou os olhos pelo cemitério novamente, demorando um pouco mais na sepultura em frente deles, com as lágrimas a surgirem nos seus olhos mais uma vez. Voltou a encostar-se ao ombro dele e largou a sua mão, para poder levá-la ao bolso. Não recebendo qualquer impedimento da parte dela, Tiago passeou a mão pelos seus cabelo, pensando no que dizer a seguir.

Sabe Lily, não me parece que nessa altura vá te preocupar muito com quem está encostado a ti.- Quando ela não o encarou para responder, Tiago desviou os olhos de uma das lajes, uma que ele já conhecia e visitara muitas vezes, e olhou curiosamente para a mão dela, que parecia procurar por algo no seu bolso. – De qualquer maneira pode ir tentando habituar-te. Aproximares-te mais, passares mais tempo com ela…Tu sabes, esse tipo de coisas que se fazem com alguém com quem vais passar a eternidade.

Lily retirou finalmente a mão do bolso, trazendo consigo uma fotografia antiga, dos tempos de escola, que ele nunca chegara a ver. Afastou-se dele, com a foto segura à frente do seu rosto, talvez comparando a alegria que todos sentiam na altura com o desespero que agora viviam. Tiago aproximou-se, afastando o cabelo dela e poisando a cabeça no seu ombro para poder olhar a foto. Nela, a "Classe de Ouro" dos Gryffindor, como haviam ficado conhecidos, acenava e dançava na sala comunal. Lembrava-se daquele dia, um Natal no 6º ano, quando toda a classe ficara na escola durante as férias. Uma data para recordar. Sobre um palco improvisado, no centro da divisão, estava ele própria acompanhado do resto dos Marotos e de Ryan, pulando dum lado para outro e dançando algo que procurava imitar um Can-Can. À volta deles, Kayley, Stuart Lorraine, e os pequenos gémeos Noah e Hailey, batiam palmas, acompanhando a musica e os passos dele. Cada rosto trazia uma memória diferente. Convivera com aquelas pessoas sete anos, nunca pensara que chegaria o dia em que os veria serem enterrados, um por um. Desviou por fim a sua atenção para uma jovem Lily, sentada na borda do palco, a única que não olhava para a dança estapafúrdia dos Marotos. Em vez disso, sorria docemente para a mulher em que um dia se tornaria, com um sorriso doce no rosto. Parecia tentar dar-lhe força.

Tiago, achas que algum dia vai voltar a ser assim? – Suspirou, concentrada na foto mas bem ciente das mãos dele na sua cintura e da sua respiração contra o seu pescoço.

Assim? Não, acho que não. – Lily baixou os olhos, talvez perdendo a pouca esperança que ainda pudesse ter. Se nem ele acreditava, como esperavam que ela conseguisse? – Falaste bem Lily, já não estamos na escola. As coisas não podem nem vão voltar a ser como eram, com ou sem guerra. Mas se está me perguntando se podemos voltar a ser felizes como fomos nesse dia, então respondo-te seguramente que sim Lily, podemos. Se quisermos podemos, mesmo com todas as perdas.

Ela revirou os olhos. Aquela conversa novamente. Ele sempre respeitara a distância que Lily insistia em manter entre eles. Como em todas as outras coisas, ela tinha medo de amar e perder, tinha medo do que as pessoas poderiam pensar, tinha medo dos seus próprios sentimentos. E Tiago esperara, pacientemente. Mas há alturas na vida em que se perde a paciência, em que não há nada a perder. Esta era uma delas. Como é que ela não compreendia que aquela era a hora de arriscar?

Lily Evans. – Ela fez menção de se afastar dele, mas ele puxou-a pelo braço, obrigando-a a encará-lo. Depois disse-o sem rodeios, porque esperara por aquilo muito tempo. - Atura-me. Aguenta-me. Finge que nada disto mexe contigo. Eu desafio-te! Beija-me, Lily Evans. Afinal, não há nada a perder!

Não percebes.- Ela aproximou-se do seu ouvido, ignorando as palavras dele, ignorando o seu desafio, a sua voz soado fraca e angustiada - Podemos não estar mais aqui amanhã.   
- Por isso mesmo.- Ele confrontou-a, olhando-a nos olhos seriamente, enquanto ela tentava desviar o seu olhar.

Podemos morrer amanhã.- A voz falhou-lhe novamente. Como se estivesse certa de que eles não teriam muito tempo juntos. Como se o seu único medo agora fosse ter de enfrentar uma realidade em que eles não poderiam viver felizes para sempre.

Então eu ficaria feliz por ter partilhado o último dia da minha vida contigo. Lembra-te que de bom grado te sigo para a eternidade. Mas isso tu já sabes.- Suspirou.- Aceita Lily. Esquece o medo por uma vez e arrisca.

Como posso fazer isso? – Perguntou, levando a mão ao rosto para limpar uma lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto, solitária.- Como posso fazer isso se todos os dia venho aqui para enterrar um amigo? Como posso esquecer a morte?

Tiago sorriu, enquanto um primeiro clarão cobria os céus. Esperou um pouco para que não fosse interrompido pelo trovão que se seguiria. Finalmente Lily colocava uma pergunta que ele podia responder com facilidade. Sem desviar os seus olhos dos dela, pegou na sua mão e levou-a até ao seu rosto. Lentamente, inclinou-se na sua direcção, a sua mão sobre a dela. Estava gelada. Deixou que os seus lábios roçassem levemente e depois afastou-se, satisfeito por perceber que Lily continuava de olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos. Quando ele não voltou a repetir o gesto, ela abriu os olhos e olhou-o com curiosidade, talvez um pouco desapontada.

É a vida deles Lily, não a tua. Não os esqueças, mas não deixes de viver por causa deles. Chora as suas mortes, mas não chores por uma vida que ainda não perdeste. Vive, Lily. Podemos morrer amanhã, mas ainda cá estamos.

Olhou-a confiante. O céu continuava escuro, eles continuavam ensopados, o lodo cobria-os até às canelas e a chuva caía infernalmente. Mas eles não ligavam mais a essas coisas. A tempestade que se criara dentro e entre deles acabava de se tornar maior e mais forte que alguma vez fora, do que qualquer uma que haviam enfrentado antes. Tinham de unir esforços para sobreviver.

Tiago…Não sei se estou preparada para isto.- Lily disse hesitante, tão perto dele que ele a podia ouvir na perfeição, mesmo com o barulho da chuva. Ele sorriu marotamente, com aquele sorriso tão característico dele. Segurou o rosto dela, agora com ambas as mãos.

Claro que está. Eu te preparei por quase oito anos.

E aproximou-se por fim, desta vez para um beijo longo, que demorara tempo demais a acontecer.

Horas depois, caminharam de mãos dadas debaixo da chuva, que agora já não parecia tão forte nem tão maldita. Dava até a sensação de vir lavar-lhes a alma e lhes dar novas esperanças. A lama escura ensopava-lhes os sapatos e as meias, e o lodo agarrava-os ao chão e fazia-os escorregar, dificultando a caminhada. Mas eles não se preocupavam. A única coisa que queriam agora, enquanto caminhavam para a carruagem, era ficar bem juntos um ao outro. Afinal, no dia seguinte podiam não estar mais ali…

**Fim**

N/A: Obrigado a todas as pessoas que deixaram review na minha ultima song. Obrigado à Dani por ter betado a fic para o Challenge e por me ter dado o 2º Lugar, seja ele merecido ou não P

Leiam as outras fics do Challenge. Eu ainda só passei os olhos, mas pareciam muito boas. E se gostaram da minha, a da Den ganhou o 1º lugar, portanto vocês vão gostar ainda mais da dela P

O award está lindo! Aqui: http:img169.exs.cx/img169/455/2challengejlprata4vl.jpg

Até à proxima pessoal


End file.
